Shake It Off
A Song Featured In Star Season 6 Episode 10 The Rising Starz Sung By: Mackenzie Johnson, Anasteshia, Mr. Marquina, Anna, Skylar Hill, Margret Johnson, Guian Ghaundi, Bob Ghaundi, Random White Girl, Deekina Duckly, David, Deek, Jordy, Maria, Juanita, Marketa, Betty, Erica, Brittany, Tyquisha, Leslie, Mark, Mrs. Bundarela, Marilyn Lyrics Marketa I stay out too late Got nothing in my brain Tyquisha That's what people say, mmm-mmm That's what people say, mmm-mmm Anasteshia I go on too many dates chuckle But I can't make 'em stay Brittany At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm Liz That's what people say, mmm-mmm Guian But I keep cruising Can't stop, won't stop moving Maria and Juanita It's like I got this music In my mind Skylar Saying, "It's gonna be alright." Margret 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake Bob Ghaundi I shake it off, I shake it off Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break Random White Girl And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake Jordy Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off Mackenzie I never miss a beat I'm lightning on my feet And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm Mark and Leslie that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm Mrs. Bundarela (Marilyn) I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own) I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go) Mr. Marquina And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm Deekina But I keep cruising Can't stop, won't stop grooving Deekina and David It's like I got this music In my mind Saying, "It's gonna be alright." Anna 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off Deek Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake Erica Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off Marketa Shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, I, I , I shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off Deekina''' Hey, hey, hey Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world, You could've been getting down to this sick beat. '''Brittany My ex-man brought his new girlfriend She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake. And to the fella over there with the hella good hair Mackenzie Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake Skylar Yeah ohhh Anasteshia 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate) I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off Mackenzie Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm) And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake) Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off Jordy''' Shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off '''Marketa Shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, I,I, I shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off Mackenzie and Anasteshia (Jordy and Marketa) Shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to), I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off Category:Star Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Song Category:Season 6 Songs Category:Rising Starz